


Ролевые игры

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: О пользе позитивной мотивации... или том, как всего несколько слов изменили жизнь одного конкретного андроида и его человека.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821
Kudos: 32





	Ролевые игры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж #mayG9 в Твиттере.
> 
> RK900 зовут Найнс.
> 
> Предупреждение: пара бранных слов в наличии.

Найнс не видел смысла откладывать исполнение запланированного в долгий ящик. Подойдя к столу напарника, он заложил руки за спину и нейтральным тоном произнёс:

— Детектив Рид, мы работаем вместе уже месяц. Но особого прогресса в наших отношениях я не вижу. — Найнс не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что почти весь участок, включая самого Рида, считает чуть ли не чудом то, что оба ещё живы и почти целы. Он сам определял ситуацию как период стагнации. 

— И сегодня я бы хотел попробовать ролевые игры.

Ровно десять секунд ничего не происходило. А потом Рид заржал. За соседним столом чуть не подавилась кофе офицер Чэнь, лейтенант Андерсон неловко кашлянул, а на скулах Коннора проступила подозрительная синева.

Найнс отмёл необходимость коннекта для получения более полной информации как несвоевременную. Не так давно обретённая девиантность — не повод игнорировать рабочие моменты в угоду собственным устремлениям.

Рид тем временем успел успокоиться, вытер тыльной стороной ладони выступившие слёзы и спросил:

— Серьёзно?

— Абсолютно.

Рид только недоверчиво вскинул бровь и ухмыльнулся:

— Жестянка, у тебя там конфликт прошивок, что ли? Не припомню, чтобы мы до этой базы доходили.

Найнс задумался, пытаясь подобрать ответ, который не стал бы в будущем непреодолимым препятствием для налаживания отношений. И решил сразу перейти к конкретным предложениям. Он окинул напарника спокойным взглядом и пояснил:

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы сегодня вы весь день реагировали на мои слова и действия положительными характеристиками из разряда "невероятно", "удивительно", "замечательно". Штатный психолог полицейского управления считает, что путём моделирования ситуаций на основе устойчивых поведенческих образцов, нашедших отражение в человеческом искусстве, есть вероятность со временем подобрать наиболее эффективную модель для нашего с вами взаимодействия.

Рид при упоминании психолога как-то резко скривился, будто у него разболелось несколько зубов разом, но Найнс отслеживал биологические показатели напарника в фоновом режиме и причин для волнения не нашёл. 

— Какого чёрта тебя вообще понесло к психологу? Даже я у него сто лет не был.

Найнс решил отказаться от укоризненного взгляда. Оценочное поведение не способствовало улучшению рабочей атмосферы. К тому же Найнс почувствовал некоторую неопределённость в дальнейшем исходе этого разговора. Можно было с высокой степенью вероятности предположить, что Рид собирается его послать — далеко и надолго. 

Найнс уже приготовился аргументировать свою позицию и мотивировать напарника дополнительными выгодами, как Рид неожиданно приподнялся, запустил смятый бумажный стаканчик из под кофе в мусорную корзину рядом со столом лейтенанта Андерсона — попал, что не удивительно — и наградил Найнса странным изучающим взглядом исподлобья.

— Просто, нахрен, замечательно!

— Бранную лексику употреблять не обязательно, детектив.

Рид как-то разом просветлел лицом и подмигнул — сразу двумя глазами. Найнс не стал комментировать эту странную привычку и исправлять поведение напарника. У каждого человека есть право на свои особенности. Кто-то скажет, что у детектива Рида их слишком много, но Найнс находил это даже интригующим. Девиантность определённо расширяла понятийные горизонты. 

— Про бранную лексику раньше речи не было.

Что-что, а память у его напарника была профессиональная, и даже если казалось, что разговор или собеседник ему неинтересен, то не стоило надеяться, что он позволит водить себя за нос, подтасовывая факты. 

Найнса ответ устроил, — в конце концов, аудиофильтр на бранные слова никто не отменял, а всё существенное для работы он мог и по губам прочитать — и он не стал фокусировать внимание на нетипичной покладистости детектива. 

Когда поступил входящий вызов по сети андроидов, диод Найнса на мгновение окрасился в жёлтый, и Найнс, поймав внимательный взгляд напарника, добавил для него вслух:

— Захватите зонт, детектив. У нас вызов, северная окраина. — И направился к выходу.

— Невероятно и удивительно, блядь! — Рид картинно развёл руки. 

Найнс отследил его движение в отражении на стеклянной поверхности двери и едва заметно приподнял уголки губ — идея штатного психолога-андроида оказалась не лишена смысла. Хотя многое ещё требовало детального анализа и корректировки. 

Когда за ними закрывалась дверь, Найнс успел уловить, как на заднем фоне что-то с силой ударилось об пол и разбилось, а почти полную тишину, в которой проходил их разговор, снова сменил гул голосов.

***

Когда вечером Найнс вернулся из участка домой, он с чувством выполненного долга вычеркнул из своего списка пункт под номером 117 — сериал "Шерлок".

Через полгода Найнс пришёл к выводу, что ему не столько нравится отыгрывать роли и искать подходящую модель взаимоотношений, сколько интересен сам детектив Рид.

Через год Гэвин принёс свой список и показательно прицепил его на стену рядом со списком Найнса. Стоило возблагодарить RA9 за то, что, в отличие от RK800, он мог отключать свою функцию смущения.

Через два года список Найнса стал короче едва ли наполовину. Зато список Гэвина пришлось снова дополнять. А Найнс в очередной раз возблагодарил RA9, потому что Гэвин неизменно подписывал к каждому зачёркнутому пункту "невероятно". Или "удивительно". Или "надо попробовать ещё раз".


End file.
